


all this could be yours

by vulpesvortex



Series: dadwood AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Dad Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/pseuds/vulpesvortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff did not think this through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this could be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/gifts).



> Title from Cold War Kids song of the same name.

Geoff did not think this through. Yesterday when Ryan mentioned the worst part of spraining his ankle was Gavin’s face when he had to tell him he wouldn’t be able to take him to the kindergarten picnic, Geoff had said, “So basically you need someone to fill in,” quickly followed by, “Sure, I’ll take him. Consider it done,” because, sure, he liked kids, Gavin was adorable, and he wasn’t doing anything today anyway.

Ryan’s resulting smile was bright and so grateful, and Gavin jumped all over him in triumphant excitement, so even if Geoff had taken a moment to consider it, he wouldn’t have done anything different. But he hadn’t thought about how it would _look_.

Half the parents and most of the kids were staring at his tattoos, which, Geoff was used to that, people stared at them all the time. One of the kids had asked if he was a pirate. That was fine too, _of course_ he was a pirate. What was definitely worse was all the moms mistaking him for Ryan. Or rather, Gavin’s dad. One woman had sidled up to him and started chatting about lesson plans and her kid’s progress, and was Gavin doing well, he always looked like such a happy boy? Another came up to Geoff and teased him about Gavin’s dino fever being infectious and did he have any recommendations for dinosaur books that he’d gotten Gav? Geoff fumbled his way through the conversations, answering what questions he could and stuttering out “I’m not - I’m dating Gavin’s dad,” or “Ryan’s at home with a sprained ankle, I’m just taking Gav-” when he could get a word in edgewise.

Gavin did little to dissuade the assumption, trailing around on Geoff’s hand and babbling a mile a minute about the sack race and the sand castle competition. Geoff tried to keep up as Gavin pointed out the kids in his class - Michael, Meg, Jeremy, Ray, the kid had a lot of friends clearly - and found them a spot on the grass to put their blanket and picnic basket. Settled in, they headed to the banquet table to present their offering for the snacks table (halved peaches with cranberry sauce).

It was early enough in the year that for a moment Geoff was scared even Gavin’s teacher was going to assume - surely she would have met Ryan before? - but she just held out her hand and said, “You must be Mr. Haywood’s partner.” Which he guessed technically he was or at least would like to be, but that sounded a little scarily official for the four months they’d been dating now. Geoff swallowed, wondering if it would be more or less awkward to correct her to “boyfriend”, and whether anyone would comment on him accompanying Gav. Was that weird? Geoff felt like maybe that was weird.

“He’s my Geoff,” Gavin said helpfully, just as he’d said to all the other schoolmarms when they started in about whether he and his dad were gonna run in the race, or what they’d brought for the picnic. Geoff found if he didn’t say anything, most of the people here would take care of the conversation on their own. And Gavin’s answer felt weirdly comprehensive: he was Gavin’s Geoff. Gavin was just fine hanging out with him, and anyone that wanted to make a deal out of it could shove it, as far as Geoff was concerned. They could assume whatever they liked.

“Nice to meet you, Geoff,” Miss Gennett said. “I’m Nancy.” She cast an approving look at the fruit they’d brought and handed them their numbers for the sack and three-legged races to pin on. “Good luck, you guys.”

“Thank you, Miss G,” Gavin said politely, already dragging Geoff to go check out the other food on the snack table.

Gavin barely reached the top of the table. Geoff spent an amused moment watching him go on his tippy toes, frowning adorably in frustration when he couldn’t get a clear view of the food. “Here,” taking mercy, he picked Gavin up, setting him on his hip, “or did you want me to describe it to you?”

Gavin didn’t say anything, too busy taking in the plates of cocktail sausages with little flags in them, the chocolate-filled mini croissants, the pile of neatly crimped gyoza, the big bowl of fruit salad.

“Anything look good?” Geoff asked, smiling at Gavin’s sweetly torn expression. There was a lot of food to choose from.

Gavin pointed to the cocktail sausages. “Can I have one of those?”

Geoff laughed, bouncing Gavin on his hip. “Sure, bud.” He picked up a paper plate from the stack on the corner, “It’s a buffet, you can have as much as you like. Just leave something for the other kids.”

“I can’t eat all of that!” Gavin said, horror-struck.

Geoff let out another laugh. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to. Just tell me what you like and we put it on the plate, yeah?”

“Okay,” Gavin said seriously, like he was striking a deal. The kid was too much, Jesus fucking Christ. How did Ryan survive this stuff every day?

They spent a few minutes picking out the food and laughing whenever Geoff leaned Gavin over the table to pick things up himself, Gavin dangling like a monkey from his arm and side. “I can get it!” he giggled, balancing precariously as he reached for the chicken nuggets near the back of the table.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Geoff assured, leaning further so Gavin could reach.

Gavin deposited two chicken nuggets on their plate, beaming.

“There, we done?” Geoff asked, popping a dumpling into his mouth from the plate of gyoza. “Mmm, homemade, so good.”

“What is that?” Gavin frowned.

“It’s a potsticker, it’s Japanese.” He held up another one. “Wanna try?”

Gavin regarded the dumpling dubiously. “Just a bite.” He leaned forward and cautiously bit off the tip.

“Good?” Geoff asked, but he never got to find out what Gavin thought, because at that moment a small curly-haired boy tugged on his jeans.

“Hey, mister!”

“Michael!” Gavin said excitedly. Geoff sort of expected him to try and wiggle out of his hold to join his friend, but Gavin seemed content to stay on his hip.

Michael frowned at Geoff from under his red curls. “You’re not Ryan.”

Geoff suppressed a smile, and also the slight dropping sensation in his stomach. This was awkward enough with their parents, let alone the kids themselves. “I’m Geoff.”

“He’s dating my dad,” Gavin chirped, overly loud in his excitement. Several heads turned in their direction. God, Geoff hoped no one was going to throw a fit about him corrupting their kids just by existing near them. Way to ruin a picnic. No one opened their mouth, though.

Michael’s serious expression hadn’t changed. “Do you kiss?”

“…Yes?” Geoff replied gingerly, wondering if he’d stepped in it now.

Michael nodded, almost sagely. “Good. My mom says it’s important to kiss in a marriage.”

“They’re not married yet!” Gavin exclaimed. Geoff, abruptly, felt himself go warm all over.

Michael’s little face went confused, then cleared, clearly discarding that avenue of thought in favor of what he had actually come to ask. “Mr. Geoff, can Gavin come play robbers?”

“Yeah, of course. You wanna go play with your friends, Gav?” He bounced Gavin on his hip a little.

“Yeah!” Gavin’s arms went up in an excited cheer, trusting in Geoff’s grip. Geoff smiled.

“Alright, go go go.” He set Gavin on the ground next to Michael. “I’ll be over there with your plate, yeah? Just come get it when you’re hungry.”

“Okay,”

“And stay in sight! I gotta be able to find you, we’re gonna win that race, buddy.”

“Yes, Geoff!” Gavin yelled, already running with Michael to join the other kids, beaming over his shoulder.  


* * *

 

They stumbled into Ryan’s house after sundown, covered in dirt and dripping slightly from the water balloon fight. Ryan was sitting on the couch, leg propped up on a stack of pillows on the coffee table, Lindsay against his side. The Little Mermaid was playing on the television.

Ryan grinned. “How was the picnic?”

“We won the race!” Gavin said dreamily, slumped exhaustedly in Geoff’s arms. “I ate a potsticker! And we made a sand castle but Meg and her dad made a unicorn so they won.”

Geoff flopped backwards onto the couch, legs dangling over the armrest and Gavin landing safe on his chest. “There was a lot of food,” Geoff said approvingly.

He felt Ryan’s hand steal into his hair, rubbing gently at his temples. “That sounds good. Everything went well?”

“Mmmm,” Geoff said, the excitement of the afternoon catching up with him, feeling sleep start to crowd in on his consciousness. He was pretty sure Gavin had already fallen asleep on his chest, out like a light now they were home. Ryan’s hand stroked behind his ear. “Michael thinks we should get married. And apparently it’s important that we kiss.”

Geoff’s eyes shot open when he realized what he’d said. Ryan was leaning over him, looking amused. And very fond.

“Did he now?” He was leaning closer.

“Yeah. Actually, everyone sorta thought…” _I was his dad._ Geoff trailed off - it seemed a little heretic to say to Ryan’s face. “It was sorta weird, but I liked it too. I don’t, I wouldn’t wanna encroach- but, you know, maybe with time, if…”

Ryan’s smile went very soft, and he leaned down to kiss Geoff, both of them tucked between Ryan's sleeping kids. Maybe _their_ kids, one day.

“Ooh, Spiderman-style, cool,” Geoff teased trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.

Ryan just kissed him again, soft and deep in a way that felt like hope. “We have time."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently [taking prompts at my fic blog!](http://voxwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
